O Fim?
by MalukaChan
Summary: [VoldemortxCedric] No céu, Cedric vê tudo que acontece, quando Voldemort finalmente morre e desce ao inferno, o lufo correu para o elevador para encontrar o Lord Malvadão e ver a cobra novamente.


**O Fim?  
Joanne Salgado - MalukaChan**

* * *

**Título: **O Fim?  
**Autora:** Joanne Salgado – MalukaChan  
**Beta: **Marcia Salgado - mamãe  
**Classificação: **NC-15  
**Livro: **Harry Potter  
**N/A:** Feita para o Fest in Memorian do PSF e dedicada à Fê \o/  
**Sipnose:** (VoldemortxCedric) No céu, Cedric vê tudo que acontece, quando Voldemort finalmente morre e desce ao inferno, o lufano correu para o elevador para encontrar o Lord Malvadão e ver a cobra novamente.

* * *

Cedric sempre tivera uma queda pelo Lord das Trevas, e quando este mandou que o assassinassem sentiu-se triste e magoado. No céu via as coisas acontecendo, e em todo tempo desejava estar presente, poder lutar e mostrar todo o poder que adquirira adorando o lordezinho.

Suspirou virando o rosto da grande redoma, que lembrava muito uma penseira, e encostou suas madeixas nas nuvens brancas. Infelizmente podia seguir o que acontecia apenas do ponto de vista do Lord. Não que fosse de todo ruim, ver aquele homem serpente era algo diferente e lhe dava calafrios de prazer. Mas, por outro lado, era extremamente tedioso. Era sempre a mesma ladainha...

Passara alguns dias longe da redoma. Não queria saber mais nada do que acontecia. Até que um dia começaram a aparecer pessoas demais no céu, a curiosidade falou mais alto e correu para a redoma. Nela viu o Lord lutando contra Harry Potter.

Depois de um monte de enrolação, finalmente o grande bruxo das trevas havia caído. Riu alto e apressou-se para o elevador. Logicamente o bruxinho iria para o inferno, e iria recebê-lo de braços, e talvez algo mais, abertos.

Enquanto o elevador descia lembrava da única vez em que esteve com o Lord antes que ele mandasse assassiná-lo. Era um grande homem... bem grande... Sentiu suas calças se apertando e sorriu maliciosamente. Agora estavam no mesmo lugar, na mesma situação, e as coisas finalmente seriam explicadas.

Quando a porta finalmente abriu escutou uma gritaria, ao identificar a voz balançou a cabeça exasperado. Voldemort estava dando piti.

- Como ele ousou! Eu, o grande bruxo das trevas, com a maior coleção de modelitos, todos com cortes de grandes estilistas. Eu, que passei fome para entrar naquele vestidinho apertado que a bruxa da Malkin fez no Halloween. Eu, que...

- Querido, como você é exagerado... Você nem era tão importante assim...

- Como é que é? Eu era DI-VI-NA!

- Lindão, divina era a cobra... Você era um simples apetrecho.

- Ora meu apetitosinho, você só está bravinho porque eu te matei.

- Amor, você não me matou... Mandou... Mas não matou...

- Eu não conseguiria, você sabe minha abobrinha.

- Voldie, querido, precisava mesmo pedir para me matar?

- Desculpa amorzinho, mas foi necessário, você entende...

- Mas, pedaço do meu coração... O Harry TE VENCEU... De que me adiantou morrer?

- Eu perdi, infelizmente... Mas no próximo capítulo eu vencerei e mostrarei quem tem a maior cobra – começou a rir descontroladamente fazendo Cedric revirar os olhos.

- Voldizinho, chuchuzinho... Não há mais capítulos. A Rowling acabou com tudo...

- Como assim? - perguntou com os olhos brilhando de raiva – Eu nem consegui mostrar meus 200 mil modelitos diferentes de abadás nos últimos livros... Aquela loira azeda só me fazia usar aquela batinha preta toda feia... - tremeu enojado – E meu vôo purpurinado?

- Amoreco... Não viaja...

- Se é assim, acho melhor manter a cobra só pra mim!

- Ora meu chuchuco, você sabe que pra mim não tem nenhum outro...

- E você pretende fazer o que para me agradar?

Cedric se aproximou sussurrando algo no ouvido de Voldemort que sorriu maniacamente puxando o garoto pelos corredores do inferno muito interessado em começar a agradação. Sendo puxado, Cedric sorria, não via a hora de mostrar como usar a cobra.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **Bom, o que eu posso dizer? XD Essa fic foi feita pro PSF – Fest in Memorian, e dedicada à Fê (lunnafe) – algumas das falas foram idéias dela, hehe – é isso, espero que tenham curtido, foi divertido escrever! Bjuss MalukaChan

**N/B: **Fora o tamanho da cobra... rsrsrs Adorei betar uma fic tão deliciosamente divertida... Muitos beijos. Mommy


End file.
